Arie Tarou Ronshor
Name: Arie Yvonne Tarou Ronshor Age: 280 Origin: Tear Looks: “Silver blue eyes, Blonde hair, delicate facial features, 5′8″, burn scars on her hands from her Arches, although they are not normally noticable and are often forgotten about.” Regal in her demeanor, Arie LOOKS like royalty. With unusually long Silvery blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a smile that anyone would trust, many wonder why she became a Inn keeper. = Talents = - Dreamwalking (Pre-Approved) - Although never used. (More of a latent dreamer. Maybe the Tower will learn of her, or not…) - Sewing (she’s REALLY good, but not good enough for royalty..:P) - Baking/cooking - Management (born in to her as an Aes Sedai) - Weapon Score of 8 (Gained as Aes Sedai) - Vast knowledge on many subjects. (History, politics, etc). Gained through many years as an Aes Sedai, spending most of it in the library or on the Warders field training, or teaching. = Personality = Very sweet in nature, with warming eyes, and a cheerful smile. Despite her ‘proper posture’ most take a great liking to her and often come to her inn for advice, protection or just a good time. Arie, herself, feels like a mother because of her age, and every once in a while she gets a little ’spacy’. Her husband usually teases her about becoming a senior, but they both truly know why. = Inn - The Green Advocate = Similar to the Sursa Mahdi in Cairhien (now run by Amilia), The Green Advocate is larger in diameter. Located just a few streets off the main road, it is fairly close to the Tower gates, which is convenient for Arie’s poor warder husband. The main floor is a restaurant, open to all, but is much nicer then a general bar, though wine and ale flow. Although not as bright and cheerful as the rest of the building, consists of a bar area, tables, private booths, and a small stage for a gleeman. In the back consists of a ‘to die for’ kitchen. Second floor consists of 4 rooms of varied sizes that are used for Private parties, and ‘Meetings’. Each of these four rooms are fitted to a theme. The largest is a ‘battle’ theme, with weapons that have long become antique, and green velvet used for cushions. The other three are less unusual, one (the smallest) is an ‘open sea’ theme with rich blues and green’s. The third is a western theme. A mix of Domani and Ebou Dari. This is found rather amusing as the two countries hate each-other, despite their similarities. The last room is a relaxing theme of soft colours found only on the calmest of days in the fields and forests all over the Westland. The third and fourth floor are not as large. The third is the house and living quarters of Arie and Daemon. And the fourth is a slanted roof single room and is half the size of the third. This room is a study and library for Arie. If Daemon were to ask for a study area, Arie would shoo him off to the grove to study. *snickers*. For the sake of tradition, there is a small garden in the back. But now that they are back in Tar Valon, Arie is now starting to think of returning to a garden that she knew of long ago… = Character History = Burnt out many, many years ago in a battle long forgotten, and after a very recent marriage, Arie has returned to Tar Valon. If there was ever an Aes Sedai that would remember her, and know that she was really once a pupil in the tower, they may wonder why she returned to a place considered a ‘painful reminder’ for women like herself. If anyone were to ask, she would just smile. But to her, It wasn’t the loss of the Touch that pained her but the loss of those very close and dear to her. Although she would smile and joke that her husband might start attacking her garden back in Cairhien if he didn’t have the tower ‘dummies’ to practice on. Unfortunately, for many years, Arie was not mentally stable enough to return to the world, to the place, to the “one” that she desperately wished to be with. But, to her surprise, she was found out, and soon reunited with her former warder, and was asked for her hand in marriage. Cheerfully accepted they were wed, and Arie knew it was time to return. She knew that she could not keep her husband from the Barracks, and with restricted access to the Cairhien Library, Arie longed for the simple reading of history from the tower. And maybe to start a family… Arie is unknown within the tower, because those that once knew her are either gone, or too ‘busy’ to remember. Those that might would be Taya (who knew Arie when she was a novice. She may recognize her.), and Sirayn (who knew of Arie from Telcia.) Anyone that might are either stilled, on maternity leave, or have forgotten of an Aes Sedai that barely existed outside the Library. Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios